Ice Age - The Wolf
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: A young wolf pup who goes by the name of Greyfeather has run away from her pack, and not long after she stumbles upon the herd, but they aren't keen on adopting her into the herd. But, soon, the herd finds out that wolves aren't the evil canines they expected they'd be..


**Ice Age - The Wolf**

A little wolf pup, about 6 months old (10-11 or 11-12 in human years, correct me if i'm wrong) was seeming to run away from something. The wolf pup had dark grey fur with an even darker grey stripe going down her back with golden eyes. She dashed here and there until she reached a quiet little stream. She finally stopped and gasped for breath.

"I think I lost him..." she said between gasps. The pup had a pre-teen girl sort of accent. The pup stared at her reflection in the clear stream. She lapped up the cool water. The wolf looked back and sighed. She hopped over the stream and was back on her way.

The pup crossed another forest before finding the most peculiar herd she had ever seen.

It consisted of three mammoths, two sabers, two sloths, a molehog and two oppossums. It was most certainly the most weirdest herd the pup had seen yet, and was quite surprised the sabers hadn't tried to eat the rest of the members of the herd. Especially the oppossums, now they looked like a tasty treat.

The small pup crept towards those two oppossums that were hanging from a tree. She continued stalking towards them trying her hardest not to be seen. Finally, when she got close enough she leapt for her prey and had tackled the oppossums to the ground. When they looked up they shrieked. "Wolf!" screamed one of the oppossums. They wiggled free from the wolf's grasp so she of course chased after it, but the large male mammoth who seemed to be the leader of the herd was in front of the pup and did not look too pleased about her trying to kill two members of the herd.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?!" said the mammoth in a gruff, strong voice. The wolf was so frightened that all that came out of her mouth was a squeak.

"I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it!" yelled the mammoth. "I-I'm G-G-Greyfeather..." said the wolf in a shaky voice. She had most certainly never met a grown wooly mammoth before and did not expect it to be friendly.

"Manny, don't be so mean to the wolf, it's only a pup!" stepped in the grown female mammoth.

"I'm sorry, Ellie, but this runt tried to kill not one, but two members of our family!" shouted back Manny.

"Hey, I'm not a runt!" said Greyfeather more loudly and braver this time. "And anyways, I'm a hungry pup who ran away from her pack. I'm following my instincts! I need to find food! But I wouldn't expect you to understand, anyways..."

Manny pushed his face so close to Greyfeather's that their noses almost touched. "Listen, you canine," snarled Manny. "If you ever dare intrude in our herd's territory again, I promise you you will regret it within the first hour! AM I CLEAR!" "Try and make me!" shot back the pup.

"Manny's the leader of this herd, and it would be wise for you to listen to him," growled the female white saber. "Fine, I'll leave," Greyfeather snarled. "But this isn't the last you've seen of me!" And with that Greyfeather left.

As soon as Greyfeather had disappeared into the bushes, Ellie turned over to her mate. "Manny!" she said angrily. "Ellie, that mangy _dog_ almost killed your adopted brothers!" argued Manny. "If I had just let her kill them, then Eddie and Crash would be gone and you would be so sad, and I don't want you to be sad.." Ellie walked over to Manny. "Oh, Manny, I love how you're always looking out for me and the herd," she explained, "but that was only a pup. It's a good thing you stopped her from killing Eddie and Crash, but you shouldn't have threatened her and been so harsh. Besides, she doesn't have a pack anymore. Maybe the best thing to do is apologize and adopt her into our herd..."

"What? Adopt that mangy _mutt_ so she can murder the entire herd? Um, sorry Ellie, but I don't think so," chuckled Manny.

"Manny, I'm serious," said Ellie sternly. "That pup is all on her own, and she's too young to be alone in the forest. We need to adopt her into our herd." "Sorry Ellie, but I'm with Manny on this one," said the female white saber. "That dog could've killed Eddie and Crash, and if we adopt her into our herd she'll try to kill them again." "I have to agree with Shira," said the orange male saber. "That wolf looks suspicious. Besides, I don't trust canines..."

"Oh come on," said Ellie. " _Someone_ has to agree with me!"

The female wooly mammoth turned over to the young male sloth. "Sid, are you okay with adopting, um, what was the wolf's name again?... Greyfeather into our herd?"

"Eh, what were you asking again?" asked Sid after eating some poison berries from a poisonberry bush.

"Ugh, nothing," muttered Ellie. Sid was so foolish that he didn't even know he was eating poisonous berries. Ellie knew that Sid wouldn't have made a choice anyways. Ellie turned over to the female elderly sloth.

"Granny, what do you think about a wolf staying with us?" asked Ellie. "Ooh... Wolves, I never trust 'em savage beasts," said Granny. "They even tried to eat me once when I was nothing more than a baby sloth."

Ellie walked up to Eddie and Crash, finally. "Eddie? Crash? Can I ask you a question?"

"Why sure, Ellie!" said Crash before wiping his nose.

"Well, I know this may sound awkward, but how do you feel about the wolf that tried to eat you guys earlier staying in our herd?"

Eddie and Crash simply stared at eachother. Then, they burst out laughing and ended up rolling on the ground.

"What, what's so funny?" asked Ellie.

"Are you kidding me, Ellie?" said Eddie. "Of course the answer is NO!"

Ellie then walked up to the young female mammoth. "Peaches, darling, how do you feel about us adopting a wolf into our herd?"

Peaches thought for a moment. Then, she finally said, "Well, as long as the wolf is nice, we can adopt it. The wolf we saw earlier seems misunderstood. I say yes, we can adopt Greyfeather into our herd."

Ellie smiled. At least I'm not the only one who thinks we should adopt the wolf, she thought. Then finally, she turned over to the molehog. "Louis, what do you think about Greyfeather inside our herd?"

"As long as Peaches says yes, then yeah, a wolf can be welcome into our herd," said Louis.

"Well, two out of nine agree with me on Greyfeather staying with us," sighed Ellie. "I'm outvoted. But mark my words, this isn't the last we've seen of Greyfeather."


End file.
